


The End of The Monsters under The Bed

by tiniestawoo



Series: tiny awoos [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of infertility, Execution, Fanatical beliefs, Gen, Gerard Argent/ Kate Argent groupies, Jealousy, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, Speciesism, shitty justifications for murder, uh, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Chris found the hunters that killed the Fredricks pack and left the twins orphaned. They take a trip to take out the trash.
Series: tiny awoos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724821
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	The End of The Monsters under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!! This is NOT the fluffy fluffy angst and love fest that tiniest awoo was, but, it's an important piece of the story for me. If you want to skip it, I'll include a summary at the end of the events of the story, but I'd suggest reading it, mostly because I like to play with an outsiders POV and the only people who die definitely deserve it!!!

When Sirenia Roux was 13 years old, she attended a meeting with her father and got to listen to a speech by the premier hunting God, Gerard Argent. The man spoke with such a passion about the danger of magical creatures, most especially werewolves, and how, it was very difficult to be safe with them nearby in any capacity. He preached, like some sort of violence-worshipping priest, the importance of vigilant monitoring of any wolfpacks in your area, and the true burden of putting them down when needs be. 

Naturally, as she’d grown, Sirenia had taken those messages to heart; werewolves were dangerous, vile creatures, and as soon as they crossed a line – an arbitrary line, really – they needed to be put down. Sirenia had married Arturo right out of high school, and the pair had traveled the world together, learning about magical creatures, schools of magic, and methods to kill anything they might deem a threat. 

So, when the Fredricks pack started _multiplying_ without asking permission, Sirenia knew they had to act. It wasn’t fair that some werewolf bitch would get to have children while Sirenia herself failed to. Sirenia and Arturo had started at the top, knew enough about werewolf culture to know that these wolves would all die to protect the infants. In the end, that became nothing more than a convenient consequence; instead of just ridding the world of some whelp, they’d clear out a whole pack.

Sirenia wondered if Kate Argent (may she rest in peace) would have been proud of her. 

The whole operation, it turned out, was a disappointment. They’d gotten the whole pack, from alpha down to that last mangy beta, but still hadn’t found the pups. Their dam, a bitten wolf Sirenia vaguely recognized from town; she was a librarian or a barista or something, had laughed in Sirenia’s face before she died, had told her that she’d never find her pups. 

Strange last words, but they didn’t slow Sirenia’s strike as she split the monster’s head from her body, and left their bodies where they fell. Exhausted from days of tracking the wolves through dense forests, Arturo and Sirenia had gone home, eager for a hot shower, a bout of violence-driven sex, and a long night’s sleep. 

Sirenia put the wolf pups out of her mind; if they were separated from their mother, hidden somewhere, at such a young age, they were probably dead anyway. If they weren’t dead, they’d grow up feral and dangerous, and some day, they’d cross Sirenia’s radar again and she could destroy them then. She and Arturo enjoyed the newfound freedom of a territory sans wolves, and settled into a mundane day-to-day existence. 

But not mundane enough to not notice when two Argents, two Hales, and some teenager in a red hoody crossed into their territory _together_.

\--

Capturing the wolves was child’s play for experienced hunters like Sirenia and Arturo. It had been something of a surprise, really, how easy it had been to dose them both with wolfsbane powder that had them passed out in the parking lot of the hotel they’d been staying in. Under normal circumstances, they’d have killed them then, but they’d arrived with the last of the Argent family; Christopher and his daughter, Allison. Sirenia’s best guess was that the werewolves had been holding the Argents hostage.

So, she sent Arturo back to the hotel to inform the Argents that they had the wolves that had been bothering them in custody, and naturally, as the older family, they had the right to their lives over the small, little-known Roux clan. 

However, as soon as Chris, Allison, and their friend in the red hoody wandered into their basement prison room with Arturo, Sirenia had been shocked to hear the door snap shut and lock without any of them having twitched a muscle. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said quickly, wandering up towards the door, “That’s never happened before.” She reached for the handle and jolted, jumping back a few steps and staring at her hand. “It’s…”

“Electrified, right?” The teenager in the red hoody said, “I guess that would be fairly useful for keeping werewolves in, but even more so for keeping humans in.”

Sirenia frowned, studying the young man, “Did you…do this?” She said, her tone carefully controlled. The young man grinned and nodded. 

“Christopher, a little help, please.” Sirenia whipped around, eyes blown wide open when she saw Chris Argent take out a knife to slice through the wolfsbane soaked ropes that were wrapped around the wrists of Peter Hale – the eldest of the remaining Hales, while his daughter did the same for Cora Hale – the pup who had escaped the fire and remained hidden for almost seven years before resurfacing.

“Why are you—what are you doing? They’re dangerous werewolves! You can’t just set them free!” 

“They’re not the most dangerous things in this room.” The younger Argent, Allison said, looking up at Sirenia with deep brown orbs that radiated hatred. “To be fair, neither are you, but Stiles is here so the scales are tipped.” She winked over Sirenia’s shoulder at the kid in the red hoody, who returned the wink. 

“What is going on here?” Arturo asked, and Sirenia was thankful for him. She was so far beyond confused. And unarmed, which was admittedly by design – bringing unnecessary weapons into a chamber with werewolves was stupid, but she now realized that this seemed very much like she’d walked into a trap.

“Two months ago the two of you took out almost an entire pack.” Chris said, still hovering at the shoulder of Peter Hale.

“Almost?” Sirenia asked, “We took out the whole pack. In an act your father, the great Gerard Argent, would have been pro---OW.” A flare of pain shot through Sirenia’s hand, and she looked down to see two of her fingers broken at unnatural angles. 

“Stiles.” Allison chided, giving him a half-hearted serious look. “We agreed you weren’t taking point on this.”

“Right, right, sorry Peter, Baby Hale, I’ll leave you to your vengeance.” Stiles said, holding up his hands in defeat and leaning back against the door. 

“I’m not the Baby Hale anymore.” Cora said, rolling her eyes. 

Sirenia looked at Chris, “You let them multiply?”

“Multiply.” Peter scoffed, hands folded primly in front of him, “As if we’re some kind of plague.” Sirenia watched as he began to – casually – walk the perimeter of the small room, ice blue eyes studying her from every angle, much like a shark circling it’s prey. “’The Great Gerard Argent’, I bet you’re a fan of Kate too, then.” 

“Her massacre of your family was legendary, she rid the world of an entire pack, may she rest in peace.” Sirenia spat, thankful to have Arturo near her. 

Peter’s eyes flicked up to the ceiling and Sirenia swore she caught a glimpse of cobalt eyes and a bared fang. “Christopher, I do suggest you extract any necessary information from this walking corpse soon, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to resist.”

“You didn’t take out the whole pack, by the way.” Stiles said from behind her. Sirenia didn’t dare turn around, eyes firmly on Peter, the bigger threat. “The pups survived.”

“That’s impossible. They were barely three months old, they couldn’t have survived on their own once I cut down their mother.” 

“They’re five months old now, you vile bitch.” Cora Hale was suddenly very close to her, eyes flashing gold, words slurred around the fangs in her mouth. “They’re called Levi and Thomas _Hale_ and they’re wonderful, innocent _babies_.” Sirenia made her best effort not to flinch as a clawed hand flayed open her cheek.

“Cora.” Sirenia was impressed to see Allison walk right up to the angry werewolf and grip her shoulder hard. “Soon, okay?” Cora took a few steps back, dragging in a breath and turning to Allison with a nod. 

“So, you’ve admitted to killing Mariane. What about Harrison?” Chris asked, “Or the rest of the pack? Which of you did that?” 

“We did it together.” Arturo said, though Sirenia wished he hadn’t. She turned to her husband with a hard look, her hand and cheek each throbbing painfully. “It didn’t matter, they had broken the code.” He turned to Sirenia, “That’s what you said, right?” 

Sirenia frowned, “The code is too lax. They had made new werewolves. That meant it was time to exterminate them.”

The room seemed to freeze in that moment. Sirenia couldn’t see the face of the boy behind her, but the four people in front of her seemed to look at each other with with a sort of silent agreement that made Sirenia very nervous. “Is that enough?” Allison asked her father, one hand still on the shoulder of the younger Hale wolf. 

Chris nodded. “I think so.” He turned to Arturo and Sirenia. “An audio recording of this conversation will be sent to the Hunter Tribunal, as justification for your deaths. Allison and I withdraw our right, as the dominant hunting family, to take your lives for the damage you’ve done to the reputation of hunters everywhere. In our stead, members of the Hale pack, who have taken in the orphans of the Fredericks pack, will have vengeance for the atrocities done to Levi and Thomas Hale, the Fredericks pack, and all peaceful werewolves.”

“What do you mean justification for our deaths? They were ANIMALS!” Sirenia cried, but before she could even approach the hunter, she was knocked back by an unseen force. She scrambled up, careful to shelter her damaged hand, but by the time she made it to her feet, Arturo beside her, the Argents, and the Stiles person had vacated the basement, and the door was closed again. She spun slowly. 

From the far end of the room, she watched the younger Hale, Cora, stand before he uncle with glowing gold eyes, and Sirenia could see that Peter was whispering something into her ear but couldn’t make it out. Arturo took a defensive position in front of Sirenia just before the girl attacked.

\--

Stiles wandered idly through the living room of the Roux’s house, dragging his fingers along very available surface and ignoring the screams he could just make out from the basement. He turned to Allison and Chris, “Has a werewolf pack ever been allowed to get its own justice this way?” 

Allison shrugged and turned to her father, who glanced up at the ceiling for a minute, “It’s unlikely.” He finally said, “Most hunters operating outside of the code are never formally punished for it. And even if they are, it’s always done by other hunters.” Chris turned towards Stiles, “But, as soon as I told Peter I’d found them, he’s been talking about all the ways he wanted to kill them. He only stopped when Cora said she wanted in.” 

Stiles nodded, “Well, they’re her nephews.” 

“Yours too, it seems lately.” Allison said with a cheeky grin. “I think Scott spends more time at Derek’s than he spends at his own house.” 

Stiles shrugged one shoulder, grinning back, “I don’t ask what they’re doing between 2am diaper changes because frankly, I’m afraid if I do, I’ll get dragged into 2am diaper changes, and I have better things to do.”

“Like learning how to become a magical badass?” Allison asked.

Stiles snorted, “Hale Pack Emissary, Magical Badass, what’s the difference, really.” 

The room fell silent, completely now, and after a few minutes, the door to the basement – which Stiles had not re-energized – opened and Cora stepped through, bloody from head to toe. “Chris.” She said, “Peter would like you to know he’s ready for your help with body disposal now.” 

Chris nodded, and gently clapped Cora on the shoulder. “Go take a shower, kid.” He gave her a brief smile and headed down the stairs. 

Stiles turned to Cora, “So?” He asked, blinking expectantly at her. “What’s the verdict?”

Cora smirked and flashed still-gold eyes at him. “Guilty as charged.”  


**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr or "I don't want to read dark vengeance fics, give me fluffy baby fics."
> 
> Chris, Allison, Peter, Stiles and Cora take a trip to eliminate the hunters (Sirenia and Arturo Roux) who killed the Fredricks pack, the original family of the babies from tiniest woos. 
> 
> They basically trick the Roux' into capturing Peter and Cora, which gets the Argents an invite into their torture dungeon where the tables get turned. 
> 
> Takeaways; Cora is the one who does the killing, but her eyes stay gold because they were definitely guilty of their crimes, Stiles is magical and pretty powerful, and training to be Derek's Emissary. There's some cheeky implication of a Scott/Derek relationship that I'll explore in the next part of this.
> 
> Happy Thursday!


End file.
